Engineering a Kink
by Frakme
Summary: An utterly pointless PWP. The sex isn;t even that good. M for sexual situations. Sorry it was just this thing floating around my head...


**Engineering a Kink**

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and universe of Star Trek. Only my OC is mine :)

Just a little PWP that popped in my head, so it will feel somewhat contrived but I have to get it out of my system! First time I have ever written such a thing. I have just started watching Enterprise for the first time (I know, I know but I have resisted for a long time due to being a die hard Trekkie!) and have had the unfortunate luck to have fallen head over heels for Trip (and yes I know his fate *sob*). So I thought I would play with him for a bit!  
Oh and have been taking massive liberties with spec and design of Enterprise. In other words, I'm making it up as I go along.

**Enterprise, 6 months into its first mission.**

"You're kidding, right?" blurted Travis Mayweather, a half sceptical, half amused look on his face. Trip Tucker relaxed back on his seat and grinned back at him, a look of pure mischief on his face.

"No word of a lie,"he replied, smiling at the incredulous ensign.

"You had _sex, _in the _engine room_, at _Warp 5?" _Travis shook his head in disbelief. "Okay, you need to spill. I assume you were never caught since you are still here now?"

"It was about 10 months ago, back before the Enterprise was commissioned. And technically speakin' it wasn't in the engine room itself..."

**Utopia Planetia Shipyards.**

"Commander," a young Lieutenant came up to Tucker as he contemplated the stars while nursing a synthale, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Tucker looked up to at the young woman, who he recognised as part of the engineering crew responsible for the fitting and testing of Enterprise's new generation warp engines. He had found himself a little attracted to her quirky humour and bright smiles as he observed her working on the warp field test simulations.

"Sure, Lieutenant Miller?" he offered. Miller smiled at him, pleased he has remembered her name; she was part of a very large team.

"Are you sure I am not intruding, sir?" she said, sitting in the chair opposite the Chief Engineer.

"No, it's fine. And call me Trip, we're off duty."

"In that case, please call me Anne. Are you looking forward to the test tomorrow?" she said, referring to the first live test of the warp engines. A skeleton crew would be taking the Enterprise out beyond the Oort Cloud to do a test run to Alpha Centauri. She was excited to have been chosen as one of the few UP staff to be on board to monitor the warp field in motion.

"Yeah, can't wait to put our girl through her paces, Anne" he grinned. "Say, you are joining us, ain'tcha?" Anne nodded in confirmation.

"I don't know how I am going to sleep tonight, I am so excited! I was so thrilled when Commander Baxter picked me for the team, but I have worked so hard on the simulations, it will be amazing to see how they compare to the real thing!"

"It'll be somethin', alright" Trip grinned in agreement. "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? Might take your mind off of things?"

"Well, not a lot to tell" Anne replied. "I was born on Earth in London, England. I have a brother who is a teacher. I also have a fiancé who is an exobiologist. He's currently teaching at the academy."

"How did you meet?"

"We served together on the Grissom, on a 2 year survey mission of the Gamma Hydrus system. He's currently writing up his dissertation on the diverse plant life on the southern continent of Gamma Hydrus III. I, on the other hand, was assigned here. We both hope to serve on one of Enterprise's sister ships; I am hoping my time here working on her warp engines will help secure me a promotion and assignment to the new fleet."

Trip listened with interest to the ambitious and attractive young Lieutenant, feeling a slight pang of envy at the thought of her fiancé back on Earth. A lucky man, he thought to himself.

"I guess you miss..." Trip trailed off.

"Michael." Anne interjected. "Yes, I do. We try to write to each other as often as we can but it's hard. We haven't seen each other in over a year. But we are planning our wedding for when I return to Earth, once Enterprise is fully commissioned and my team is no longer needed here." She glanced out of the window and then appraisingly at the Commander. "I do manage to find some distractions though," she smiled, flirtatiously. Trip found himself rather charmed by her smile. She wasn't what others would describe as beautiful, being of less than average height and slender build. However she was arresting with large brown eyes, sharply defined cheekbones and a slight olive caste to her skin.

"I'm intrigued, Anne" he said, moving closer to her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Do you recall the discussion in the mess hall a few days ago? When Fox and Lee were trying to out do themselves as to the most outrageous places to have sex?"

Trip laughed, and rubbed his head. There had been a heavy drinking session, when two of the UP engineers produced a large bottle of the latest batch of "Jupiter Hooch". He had threatened to report the culprits when he came across the engineers sharing the bottle. Home brew was against regs but he was persuaded to turn a blind eye after being offered a generous swig and a solemn promise that it was strictly an off duty activity.

"Do I ever!" he smiled, "I think I started to doubt those two when they started talking about environmental suits! I don't recall your contribution to that conversation."

"You noticed?" Anne was rather pleased that he has taken notice of her then. "I didn't fancy sharing my adventures with Michael in a Jeffries Tube at Warp 3"

Trip's eyes narrowed. "Seriously? Can't imagine that being too comfy!"

"It's all about position and forward planning." Anne explained. "We picked a time when we were off duty, there was minimum personnel in Engineering and we found a quiet spot to access the tube system. We found our spot underneath the warp reactor."

Trip, had been taking a sip of of his ale, nearly choked on it.

"Do you enjoy taking risks?" he frowned. "The radiation shielding on those old science class vessels ain't exactly top spec!"

"C'mon, I'm an engineer!" she retorted, "I did a risk assessment first".

Trip burst out laughing as he imagine Anne with a PADD and a Geiger counter, solemnly calculating how long a sexual encounter she could have and still remain within radiation limits. She grinned back at him.

"So was it worth it?" he asked, curiously. He couldn't help but feel a little turned on by her tale, though part of him was still a little sceptical about its veracity.

"Absolutely!" Anne enthused, "There was this subtle vibration that we both felt as we were doing the deed and I think it helped intensify the experience" she paused, blushing slightly. "Though admittedly that might have be due to the illicitness of the situation."

By now, Trip was more than curious and his mind started coming up with scenarios of how he could experience such pleasures himself with the aid of Anne. Clearly, Anne had similar ideas on her mind as she looked at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Why don't we continue this on board tomorrow night? Once we are underway, I am sure we could find a way to make it happen?" Anne looked at Trip intently, hoping that she was reading the signals right.

He sighed and glanced at his chrono.

"OK, I guess we'd both better turn in, 0600 start tomorrow and all. I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow? Unless you fancied a practice run tonight?" He smiled winningly. "I mean, we really ought to have a baseline for comparison."

"That is a good point, Commander", she replied, linking her arm through his. "My quarters or yours?"

**The next day, aboard USS Enterprise.**

Anne was in a good mood as she sat at her station in the Enterprise's engine room. She was carefully checking over her out put from the simulations and busy entering the parameters into the on board monitoring equipment – she would be carefully checking for variations once the starship was in warp. The reason for her good mood was busy running around doing last minute checks on the engines, instructing various crewmembers in various tasks as they got the ship ready for their first live warp test. Tucker seemed as giddy as a school boy, waiting for his next big adventure.

She had been pleased to find out that Trip had been as considerate and attentive a lover as she had heard from her friend, Andrea, who had had a brief relationship with the engineer back when they were at the academy together. She had gone to sleep very satisfied and thoroughly exhausted. Although not quite as adventurous as her fiancé, he was very enthusiastic and energetic. Best of all, he understood why she didn't want to spend the whole night with him. Although she and Michael did choose other sexual partners with each other's knowledge, they had both agreed that literally sleeping with someone else was a bit too intimate.

"5 minutes to warp!" shouted Trip, having advised the helm officer that the engines were ready. There was an increase in the bustling as everyone ensure they were at their station. The excitement in the air was palpable and Anne felt shivers up her spine. This ship was going to be breaking some records.

Anne did one more check of her console and stood ready to start the recording of the sensor readings. She found herself holding her breath in anticipation of when she felt the ship going into a warp, when suddenly she did feel the deck plates shift, a slight lag in the gravity compensation and the ship was through the light barrier.

"Warp 1!" announced Tucker, watching the reactor intently.

The subliminal hum from the warp reactor increased in intensity as the helm ordered more speed from the engines. No-one in the engineering said a word as the ship flew faster and faster towards Alpha Centauri.

"Warp 5!" shouted Tucker, "We did it, fastest ship of the fleet!" Everyone started cheering and Anne found her self in a three way hug with 2 of her UP team who had also be invited on board, as everyone in engineering went around shaking hands, cheering and hugging. All the lights on her board showed green and when she managed to extract herself from her colleagues, she ran a quick check on her readings and found them well within the tolerances she had set. As she was doing so, Tucker came over.

"Commander Tucker, all readings are within 0.05% of the simulations" she informed him.

"Great, thank you, Lieutenant." he said formally. Then he grinned and enveloped her in a hug. He then took the opportunity to whisper into her ear.

"Meet me at the port aft access at 2300" he said softly. He released her and turned back to the crowd.

"C'mon, back to work everyone!" he shouted jovially.

That night, Anne glanced at the chrono in her room, it was showing 2250hrs. She had changed herself into a simple shift dress. A quick glance in her mirror said she was ready to go.

The ship would be turning around soon to return to Utopia so she felt a buzz of anticipation as she knew this would be her only chance to try this with Trip. She grabbed a small bag, left her quarters and moved through the dimly lit corridors. Virtually the whole crew, what little there was of it, had retired for the night with just a small night shift monitoring. Anne knew there would only be a couple of people in engineering and there would be no reason for anyone to be in the Jeffries tubes. Fortunately among one of the secondary systems not yet functioning was the internal sensors which did make things easier.

She arrived just a minute shy of 2300, and Commander Tucker was just arriving as well. He smiled at her and then pressing the panel next to the ingress, he opened the hatch and gestured her to go through. Following her in, he firmly latched the hatch behind him. They soon made their way to the site of their encounter, not far below where the warp reactor was pulsing with power. Standing still they could feel a subliminal hum coming through the deckplates, raising the hairs on the bodies.

"So how are we doing this?"asked Trip, playfully but nervously. Anne smiled up at him, stepped up and then pulled his face towards hers.

"Like this," she said, kissing him deeply. He responded enthusiastically pulling her into his arms. His hands stroked her back and moved down to cup her buttocks. To his utter delight he found that she had decided to forego wearing the regulations briefs under her rather short dress. Their kissing was getting rather hot and heavy, Anne had moved her hands to his chest and was slowing unzipping his jumpsuit. Gaining access to the bare skin of his chest she teased his nipples making him gasp. He responded by squeezing her buttocks and feeling his way down to her cleft, which was already wet with arousal. They moved to a spot where they could sit down, with Anne straddling him so she could grind herself against his now wakening erection, the hum of the engines now feeling more intense and increasing the sensitivity of their skin to touch.

Both of them were now extremely aroused, Trip has managed to free himself from the top half of his jumpsuit and Anne had simply unzipped the front of her dress so he could gain access to her small, firm breasts which he suckled enthusiastically, making her bite her lip to avoid crying out. She then helped free his member, caressing it with both small hands much to Trip's pleasure. Lifting herself from his lap she knelt in front of him and took him in her mouth. Trip gasped as he felt the warm wet warmth of her mouth slide up and down his shaft.

"Anne, you'd better stop that if you don't want me to come in your mouth" he gasped. She stopped and stood back up and the positioned herself to impale herself on him. Both of them gasped simultaneously, as she rode him. They quickly found a hard fast rhythm, with her thrusting downwards to meet his upward thrusts. She clung to him hard, loving the feel of him filling her as she felt him near his release. She leant forward more to grind herself against his pelvis.

The hum of the engines was making their hair stand on end and their sense of touch seemed magnified. Anne dug her nails into his back as Trip's hands gripped her hips; she was sure both of them would be marked with bruises.

They both shuddered as with one hard thrust he came inside her, gasping into her neck. Seconds later Anne bit down on Trip's shoulder to avoid crying out when her own orgasm hit her with the force of a ten tonne truck.

Panting for breath she leaned against him as his softening member slipped out of her. Slowly he kissed her as she rested against him.

"I guess we'd better get out of here" he said, slightly stupefied by a post-orgasmic bliss.

Kissing him again, Anne nodded her head.  
"You're right", she said, straightening her dress. She grabbed a towel from the small bag she had brought with her to wipe herself with. Her legs felt slightly wobbly from the intense orgasm and she leaned against the wall until she felt a little more together.

The two of them dressed themselves quickly and removed evidence of their love making from the area.

Once they were ready to leave Anne smiled up at Trip.

"So was it worth it?" she asked.

"It was pretty amazing," he agreed, slinging an arm around her as they headed towards the exit of the tube. "You game for a rematch?" He looked down at her hopefully.

Anne shook her head regretfully.

"Probably not a good idea." she sighed. "To be honest I could really fall for you, Trip and I just can't allow myself to do that. Let's just leave it as a really good memory."

Trip was disappointed but unsurprised.

As they said goodnight, he told himself that Michael really was a lucky guy and he certainly hoped that he realised it.

A/N have edited the sex scene but I am still not completely satisfied with it – suggestions and criticisms welcome :)


End file.
